


The Cup that Cheers But Does Not Inebriate

by Rhyolight



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Important Life-Skills, cultural heritage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/pseuds/Rhyolight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was 'coffee, tea'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cup that Cheers But Does Not Inebriate

“Ta, darling. ‘Hallelujah, Rosalie’,” Eames said, accepting the cup and saucer from Phillippa and sipping. “This is surprisingly creditable,” he told her. “Your father can’t make a decent cuppa to save his life.”

“Uncle Arthur showed me how to do it properly. I warmed the pot and EVERYTHING. Why did you call me Rosalie?”

“Cobb, do you mean to tell me these children haven’t heard The Kinks?”

“Not really ready to explain LolololoLOla-ah,” said Cobb from the kitchen.

“The punishment will fit the crime,” said Eames, and taught both children all the lyrics to ‘Have A Cup of Tea’.

**Author's Note:**

> The Kinks, God save them: https://youtu.be/lw6qxDPmOGM


End file.
